<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>marvin button smashes with kirby on smash by dasilva_albert</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634797">marvin button smashes with kirby on smash</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasilva_albert/pseuds/dasilva_albert'>dasilva_albert</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Falsettos - Lapine/Finn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Marvin (Falsettos), Bottom Whizzer Brown, Gay Marvin (Falsettos), Gay Whizzer Brown, M/M, Marvin is a Mess (Falsettos), Sassy Whizzer Brown, They’re Switches, Top Marvin (Falsettos), Top Whizzer Brown, Whizzer Brown Deserves Better, Whizzer Brown Lives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:21:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasilva_albert/pseuds/dasilva_albert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>whizzer and marvin play smash and whizzer finds out something.</p><p> </p><p>—<br/>very short lil fluff/crack fic for whizzvin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Whizzer Brown/Marvin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>marvin button smashes with kirby on smash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is just a cute (AND VERY SHORT) crack fic with whizzvin.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Whizzer didn’t really like video games this much, but he’d be damned if he lost at fucking Smash. </p><p>Good thing he didn’t have to deal with that.</p><p>“Damn, it’s like you're not even trying!” Whizzer laughed as he watched the mess that was him and Marvin playing Super Smash Bros. Marvin groaned in annoyance as Whizzer once again beat him. </p><p>“You’re an ass.” Whizzer smirked and looked at him. “I’m your ass, so deal with it.” He got up and grabbed two wine glasses, and a bottle of wine, before being grabbed by Whizzer and being put in his lap.</p><p>“Jesus Christ, I’m trying not to spill the wine!” Whizzer rolled his eyes and let go of him, before saying,“I thought you were Jewish.”, and watched the older man pour the wine into the glasses. Damn, he even made that look good. </p><p>Marvin grabbed his controller, watching Whizzer taking a sip of the drink, a smirk spreading onto his face. The taller grabbed his own controller and grinned at him. “Ready to continue, babe?” The shorter rolled his eyes, but nodded, and they played another round.</p><p>Whizzer knows one thing. Marvin fucking sucks at Super Smash. Whizzer looked over at one point, and saw Marvin just pressing random buttons. </p><p>“God, why are you button smashing? This game is so fucking easy!” Marvin looked at him, embarrassed. “I’m not!” Whizzer got a smug look on his face, and he looked back at him. “Babe, there's a button to look at to see what each button does for your character. Let me show you.” Marvin looked at him, and rolled his eyes again, but handed Whizzer his controller.</p><p>The taller man pressed the button on the shorter’s controller, and the move guide came up. “I’m not going to lie, it was kind of cute seeing you frustrated.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>